Deep Down
by p3foureva
Summary: Brooke hates Lucas--Lucas doesn't love Brooke....right? Picking up where the finale left off, both Brooke and Lucas come to grip with their feelings for one another. BRUCAS!
1. Default Chapter

First OTH fic....please review!! Thx  
  
This picks up where season finale ends  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. WB owns all. Just an idea I had.  
  
Chapter One  
  
LUCAS POV  
  
Lucas didn't love Brooke. He really didn't.....at least, that's what he kept telling himself. He moved away, almost 2 weeks ago, to get away from it all, but why couldn't he stop thinking about her?  
  
He remembered how his heart raced when the pregnancy scare happened. He took it as fear at the time, but was it that? Or anticipation? But HOW could he know for sure that he didn't love her, when in the deep reaches of his mind, even he wasn't sure?  
  
BROOKE POV  
  
Its all I can think about....  
  
Dear Peyton and Brooke,  
  
I know you both pretty much hate me right now, and I am slowly learning to accept that. But, I need to leave; I need to sort things out. I went with Keith. To live. I don't know when I'm coming back, but I wanted you to know. I need to figure some things out, because I screwed things up really bad. I want to be on my own for awhile, sort out my true feelings. What are they? I don't know. I realize you are sick of hearing this by now, but I truly am sorry for everything.  
  
-Luke  
  
With Peyton, Brooke scoffed at the letter. That doesn't deserve us, Peyton. But deep inside, she knew no matter how hard the shell she put up around her, she was madly in love with Lucas Scott.  
  
And she knew she needed to fix the damage before it was to late. Her fingers shook as she dialed the well-known number.  
  
Hey, its Luke. Not here, but leave a message. Beep.  
  
Brooke slowly spoke three words: "I love you"  
  
Then hung up: no name—would he know who?  
  
WHY did she do that? HOW could she be in love with him? He BETRAYED her! She hated him!  
  
But deep down, she knew better. 


	2. Phone calls and wondering

Chapter 2  
  
LUCAS POV  
  
"Chapter 2  
  
LUCAS POV  
  
"You have 3 new messages" the female voice rang over the phone.  
  
Message 1  
  
"Lucas, its you mom. Call me back. I miss you! Don't get into trouble, OK? Behave yourself! I love you. Bye.  
  
Lucas made a mental note to call her later, and pushed the delete button.  
  
Message 2  
  
"LUCAS! I am seriously starting to think you don't exist! Call me back! NOW!  
  
Luke had to chuckle at that one. He dialed the well-known number, forgetting about his 3rd message. He was waiting for the other person to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You rang?" Lucas joked.  
  
"Luke!! Its about time you called your best friend!" Haley exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, OK? Just the whole moving thing is taking awhile."  
  
"Well, its still good to hear you voice. So, whats been up?"  
  
Lucas replied, "Not much, just, you know, hanging around."  
  
"I need more details than that!"  
  
Lucas quickly changed the subject.  
  
"How's Nathan?"  
  
"ooohhh....." As Haley gushed on and on about the married life, Lucas kinda zoned out. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Haley, but, even though he still felt he made the right decision by moving, he didn't want to let her know he was miserable. He had no friends. He did nothing. Keith was gone all the time.  
  
Lucas cut Haley off: "Look, I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"OK Luke...I miss you.....Take care of yourself, K?  
  
"I will, and I miss you too. Bye Hales."  
  
He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, completely forgetting about the 3rd message.  
  
BROOKE POV  
  
OMG! He must have gotton the message by now. What was I thinking?! Will he know it was me?  
  
"Of course he will, Brooke." A voice in my head said. That's why they invented caller ID.  
  
I buried my face in my pillow. What was I going to do?  
  
LUCAS POV  
  
Later that night, I noticed the flashing light on my phone. I held the phone up to my ear, completely unprepared for what I was about to hear.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I am gone for the weekend, but look for an update on Monday or Tuesday! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
